Various types of crutch attachments are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is an attachment apparatus for a crutch including a pair of horizontal supports, a rectangular attachment having a back side and a front side, and a pair of clips. The pair of horizontal supports includes an upper support and a lower support. A right end of each of the upper support and the lower support, and a left end of each of the upper support and the lower support are attached to a right side support of a crutch and a left side support of a crutch, respectively. What has been further needed is for the pair of clips to include an upper clip and a lower clip. A female receptor of each of the upper clip and the lower clip is medially disposed on a front surface of each of the upper support and the lower support, and a male member of each of the upper clip and the lower clip is medially disposed on the back side of the attachment. Lastly, what has been needed is for each of the male members to removably engage each of the female receptors so that the attachment is removably attachable to a crutch. The attachment apparatus for a crutch provides a user of the crutch with versatility to modify the optional types of attachments that can be removably attached to the crutch including, but not limited to, a cup holder and a cellular phone holder. The apparatus thus provides the user with the ability to easily carry and store various accessories using the attachment on the crutch.